Legends:Socorro
|setor = Setor Kibilini |sistema = Sistema Socorro |sois = 1: Sokor |posição = |luas = 0''Legacy Era Campaign Guide, p. 111 |coord = Q-17 |xyz = |rotas = Corrida Picante de LlanicThe Essential Atlas, p. 32 |distância = |duraçãodia = 20 horas padrões , p. 117 |duraçãoano = 326 Dias locais |hidef = |classe = Terrestre, Deserto |diâmetro = |atmosfera =Tipo I (Respirável)) |clima = Árido |gravidade = Padrão |terreno = *Desertos *Montanhas *Regiões vulcânicas |água = |interesse = *Terras selvagens de Doaba *Montanhas de Rym *Juízes dos Mortos *Madra *Montanhas Razoor *Academia Jedi *Templo da missão ImperialStar Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Machado Rubro'' *Terreno baldio de Killee *Taverna da Poeira Negra *Cantina do Gorg DouradoStar Wars: Legacy: Loyalties *Porto espacial Soco-Jarel *Pico do Sarlacc *Resíduos dos pontos de Carbono |flora = |fauna = *Chiru *Druyza *M'onnok *Mutriok *Flebótomos *Águias de granito socorranas *Ratos de Socorro *Tailrings *Tra'cors *Besouros da água |hides = |especie = |outrasespecies = Humanos |lingua = Socorrano |governo = *Tribal *Crime organizado |alianças = |população = 300 milhões (estimativa) |gentílico = Socorrano |cidades = *Vakeyya (capital) *Cjaalysce'lThe Black Sands of Socorro |importações = *Metais *Alta tecnologia |exportações = *Água *Gelo do Nether *Técnicas de alta tecnologia |afiliação = *Ordem JediThe Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force *Império de Fel }} Socorro era um planeta nos Territórios da Orla Exterior com uma reputação de paraíso contrabandista. Localizado entre Coyn e Tatooine e perto Duunir, Iyred, Omman, Redcap, e o sistema Nodgra, Socorro era o lar para Monnoks ferozes, assim como vários grupos nômades: o Ibhann'I, Bharhulai, Ndowi e Asilyr. Foi também a terra natal de Lando Calrissian e Qu Rahn. Seus desertos eram compostos de areia preta. O nome "Socorro" em Corelliano Antigo significava "terra queimada". Descrição .]] Socorro era um planeta no Sistema Socorro no Setor Kibilini, localizado na Orla Exterior da galáxia. Situado na Corrida Picante de Llanic, a hiper-rota que ligava Llanic e o Sistema Bahalian. Socorro era um dos 2 corpos na Órbita ao redor da Estrela Gigante Vermelha e não possuía nenhuma lua. Um dia em Socorro durava 20 horas, e um ano durava 316 dias locais. O planeta Socorro possuía uma atmosfera respirável, gravidade padrão, um clima árido, e o terreno incluía um deserto inchado preto, planícies, zonas montanhosas e áreas vulcânicas. Porões vulcânicos adormecidas em Socorro continham reservas naturalmente ocultas de água. Da superfície do planeta, três quartos dos quais era coberto pelas Terras selvagens de Doaba, era composta por cinza vulcânica endurecida. As temperaturas permaneciam em 110 graus nas regiões polares do mundo, onde os ventos térmicos e tempestades de areia eram comuns. Nenhum governo unificador estava presente em Socorro, e o controle do planeta estava contestado por várias organizações criminosas. Uma força cultural unificada, resultante da integração entre os elementos nômades e criminais do planeta, ofereceu proteção formidável contra a intrusão de autoridades de outros mundos. Vakeyya era a capital de Socorro. O planeta exportava água, Gelo do Nether, e técnicas de alta tecnologia, enquanto importava metais e alta tecnologia. Todas essas transações foram tipicamente realizadas ilegalmente. Modificações raras e peculiares para caças eram também uma importante fonte de renda planetária. Localizado entre Coyn e Tatooine, próximo de Duunir, Iyred, Omman, Redcap, e do Sistema Nodgra, Socorro era a casa de ferozes Monnoks, assim como vários grupos nômades: Ibhaan'I, Bharhulai, Ndowi, e Asilyr. Incluem-se alguns locais em Socorro, que são: as Terras tribais de Asilyr, Terras tribais de Bharhulai, Cjaalysce'I, Doaba Badlands, Terras tribais de Ibhaan'I, Terras tribais de Ndowi, Norble, e Madra. Entre as Montanhas Rym e a cidade de Vakeyya estavam os Juízes dos Mortos, que era considerado por muitos Socorranos um Santuário. História Os Corellianos colonizaram o planeta em 3.000 ABY, embora apenas que acreditava-se que quatro de seis colônias podiam ter sobrevivido. A tribo Bharhulai era um grupo hostil que habitava a perigosa região polar norte de Socorro. Socorro foi a localização de uma Academia Jedi onde os Jedi iriam treinar para se tornar Jedi Guardiões. Era um favorito era o Ás Jedi Crix Sunburris durante as Novas Guerras Sith. Mil anos mais tarde, Darth Sidious usaria O Caminho Jedi: Um Manual para Estudantes da Força para localizar e destruir a academia e os Jedi que estavam estacionados na mesma. Um Han Solo jovem encontrou grosseiramente com Quinlan Vos em Socorro uma década antes da Batalha de Yavin. ataca Elke Vetter.]] Em 137 DBY, Socorro continha QGs do pirata Feeorin Rav. Foi lá que Cade Skywalker foi capturada pelo Jedi Hosk Trey'lis para Rav. Enquanto isso, Darth Talon atacou o templo em uma Missão Imperial para Socorro para conduzir a Princesa Marasiah Fel para seu pai ou para ele vir para ela. Darth Talon matou o Cavaleiro Imperial Elke Vetter no templo. Marasiah Fel foi finalmente resgatada por Cade Skywalker. Habitantes Humanos compreendiam noventa por cento da População de Socorro, no qual podia-se consistir em 300 milhões.Contrabandista, caçadores de recompensas, e outros criminosos estavam em Socorro e estabeleciam bases ali. Pequenas tribos de Humanos e Quase-Humanos que evitavam a civilização também viviam no planeta. Um número de tribos nômades habitavam as Terras Selvagens de Doaba . Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' * * * * * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * * *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' , um nativo de Socorro.]] Fontes *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' * *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Lugares em Socorro Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Jedi Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas de atmosfera Tipo I Categoria:Planetas desérticos